Boarding School
by 8KakaIruLove8
Summary: what happens when you get sent to an all-boys boarding school in the middle of nowhere... What happens when the only person you know is your older dick brother... When your word gets turn upside down... Please R&R
1. Chapter 1(Edited)

Sam sighed as he looked out the window of the moving train, for the past hour and a half all he was seeing was land and well trees… and wait oh some more trees. Not that it was bad enough he was getting sent off to boarding school, all because he's father couldn't handle him, it wasn't his fault… it wasn't the same after his brother left… And so, what if he got in trouble a few times, and maybe it was this over jail but that was besides the point. The only reason his father is sending him here is because of his dick brother. Dean just so happened to land the job of his dreams as a Myology Professor at an all-boys Boarding school, one of the best schools in the state, and he guessed Dean worked something out with their father seeing as he was going to be stuck here for the next 4 years. He knew Dean was only doing this because he felt bad for leaving him, but Dean was gone, and everything changed after that… their father wasn't the same… It was different… And Sam didn't know… he didn't know if he could ever forgive Dean for that.

Dean never knew how bad it got, only because Sam didn't tell him. Sam already felt like he missed everything up as it is, he didn't want to mess Dean's life up anymore then he had. Their father liked Sam to think he was the reason Dean left, the reason his mom died, that Sam was some kind of monster. If you get told something long enough you start to believe it. Deep down Sam believed he was the monster his father made him out to be.

Shaking his head of his thoughts he let out a sigh of annoyance, it was bad enough being stuck on a train to the middle of no where but for the next three hours all he had to look at were trees and a dead cell phone, he had been texting his best friend Brady when it died, he guessed he should of listen to the asshole hen he told him to charge his back up battery. Not that he expected this trip to last what felt like 12 years… okay maybe he was being a little dramatic but its not like he had anything better to do, that was until the cute nerdy kid who was sitting just a few seats away from him caught his attention.

Sam smirked to himself smoothing out his flannel as he stood up, making his way over to the kid looking no older than 13. Now normally Sam wouldn't waste his time with a kid like him, he would have him peeing his pants by now and giving Sam his lunch money but that's kind of what got Sam into this mess in the first place beside anything was better then looking at trees for the next three hours. "Hey, mind if I sit here?" Sam asked already taking the seat across from the boy. "Well it seems you already have so it wouldn't really matter what I think would it?" Sam raised an eye brow as he mouths the words " _wow"_ to himself, "Okay well on that note, Names Sam. What's yours?" The boy looked over at Sam for the first time with the clearest blue eyes Sam had ever seen. "Castiel." He said with a small smile.

Sam titled his head as he looked at the boy. He had the clearest blue eyes. His eyes speak of innocence yet they also speak of something much deeper and darker then that. Something Sam has seen in himself. "Castiel, that's a weird name." Sam paused as he looked over to the boy, watching as he started to hang his head, Sam couldn't help but to feel bad, he remembers how it feels… The kids at school used to call him Samantha, well that was before they found out what his fist felt like, so he quickly added "What's it mean?"

Castiel let his head slowly start to fall, He was silly to think someone cared. Silly to really think this beautiful guy came over here to talk to him when everyone one this train seemed to want to talk to him. He had been sitting here with nothing better to do then people watch and he had watch every girl and guy try to talk to him, and the guy seemed to rapped up in whoever was on the other end of his phone, that was until it died, that was at least Castiel guess, So with nothing better to do he thought the guy came over to just make fun of him, that was until he heard 'What's it mean?'. Letting his head snap up he couldn't help the smile that took over his face, not many… hell no one had ever asked him that. "It means Shield of God." Castiel was ready for Sam to laugh in his face but when the laugh didn't come he had to ask "You're not going to laugh?"

Sam fault the smirk that almost took over his face fall. Castiel really thought he was going to laugh at him. How could he. The way his eyes light up when Sam asked him about his name, was the same way Sam's eyes used to light up when Dean asked about his day or when Dean asked him anything really. Sam could see a lot of himself in Castiel… At least a lot of the Sam before Dean left…. It was all down hill from there. "Why would I laugh?" Sam asked with a confused looked. Castiel titled his head, "Because everyone does. It's a stupid name." Sam chuckled and shook his head, "No it's not. You're the Shield of God. A protector. Unlike Sam. Sam is just well… Sam. Nothing special about that." Castiel shook his head, he was no protector, he couldn't even protect himself let alone anyone else. "I'm no protector. I can't even protect myself…"

Sam raised and eye brow opening his mouth before closing it before letting any words out. He could tell Castiel didn't want to talk to about it, hell he didn't even talk about his problems, one of the reasons he was always mixed up in something. "Well then I'll be your shield till you can do it yourself?" Castiel smiled as he titled his head, "But why?" Sam smiled over at him, he thought this four year would be easier with at least one person on his side, "Make up for some past demons, besides having one person on your side never hurt." Castiel let his smile grow, as he looked at the browned haired boy, "Your wrong Sam. Sam isn't just Sam. It means 'Name of God', and that means something." Sam shook his head and gave him a small smile, "Thanks, Cass."

Castiel returned the smile as he repeated the nickname in his head, "You're welcome, Sam." Sam titled his head and studied the boy for a moment, he didn't seem like the type to talk about his past, hell he didn't seem like the type to talk about anything really. "So, what's a young kid like you doing all by yourself?" Sam finally asked. Cass chuckled, "I'm15 You only have to be 13 teen to ride on a train alone." Sam raised an eyebrow. " _This kid is really 15? He looks no older than 12."_ Sam thought to himself before saying, "Hell I would have thought you were 12. Well what brings you all the way to the middle of nowhere?" Cass laughed, everyone thought he was way younger then he really was. "Nope 15. Soon to be 16. And well there's an all-boys boarding school and my Uncle is the head master and since one else wants to put up with me here I am." Castiel paused looking over at Sam he asked, "What about you?" Sam smirked, maybe being friends with this kid wouldn't be so bad. "Well it was either this or jail, and since my older brother is one of the top teachers there, he pulled some strings and well here I am." Cass titled his head, he wanted to ask, he wanted to know but something was telling him that wasn't something Sam was going to share. But before he could say anything else the train came to a stop and a mans voice came over the intercom.

Sam rolled his eyes as the man on the intercom started speaking. He was here. In the middle of nowhere. With just his dick brother to turn to, he guess it was better then being back home, hell the only person who would miss him back home would be Brady. "Well…" Sam started to say as he stood up, "If I don't meet my dick brother at the gates, it'll be my ass. See you around school." And with a wave of his hand he grabbed his bag and found his way off the train. Castiel sighed as he gathered his own bags, _"this is going to be a long 4 years… but its better then nothing…"_ He thought as he got off the train to meet his uncle.


	2. Chapter 2 (Edited)

Sam sighed as he looked from side to side from the bench he was sitting on. Dean had told him to come start to the gate, yet he had been sitting here for the past 20 mins and Dean was no where to be found. _"Yeah but if I was late it would have been my ass."_ Sam thought as he let his back hit the back of the bench, he guessed he really shouldn't have let his phone die. Sam took one last look before a smile formed on his face as he heard the sweet hum of Deans 67 impala. It had been to long since Sam had heard that sound, About 6 months. Dean hadn't been up to come see him much since landing this job. Sure, he called to check in every now again, but that didn't stop the late nights that never seemed to end. The day's Dean called John seemed to drink more and hit harder. He guessed john missed Dean just as much as Sam did.

"Sammy!" Dean all but yelled when he pulled up next to the bench his brother was waiting on. Sam rolled his and shook his head, he hated when people called him Sammy he's told Dean time and time again not to call him that, but Dean never listens to him, opening the door and throwing his bag in, shutting the door, looking over at Dean he said, "It's Sam. Took you long enough." Dean rolled his own eyes, He knew Sam wasn't happy about this, but he was doing this for Sam, he just needed Sam to understand that. "Sam.. listen.." but Sam cut him off, he wasn't in the mood to have this conversation "Can we not talk about this right now, Dean?" Dean sighed and shook his head as he made a sharp turn, it might have just been a tad sharper then he wanted it to be, but he didn't like fighting with Sam. And Sam was being well Sam and unreasonable. All he wanted to do was make sure Sam understood why he was doing this, why he was gone for so long. He knew he couldn't push Sam into talking to him, so he guessed he'd have to let it go… For now.

It was supposed to be him and Sam against the world, and even though he had left it was still him and Sam against the world… He guessed Sam didn't see it that way. He knew Sam hadn't forgiven him for leaving and leaving him alone with their father. He couldn't blame Sam for that, John was… John was hard to handle. Dean just didn't know how bad it had gotten until the last time he had visited home. One of the reasons he hadn't been home in 6 months, he was working on getting Sam here, just took longer then he wanted it. He just needed Sam to understand. He needed Sam to know he was on HIS side. That if he could have saved Sam sooner he would have but he was pretty sure Sam didn't think he was trying to save him, when really all dean wanted was his little brother back. Sam wasn't Sam…

"How's Dad?" Dean asked, looking at Sam from the corner of his eye before turning all of his attention back to the road. Sam sighed and rolled his eyes, "You know how Dad is… why do you have to ask?" He said looking out the window. Dean looked Sam up and down from the corner of his eye. Sam looked so thin and so tired, there were a few bruises and what looked like some new cut's dean could barely see as Sam pulled his sleeve down. Before Dean could open his mouth Sam sighed and let a small chuckle out "I'm fine… Jerk." Sam knew Dean was worried, but yet it was something he didn't want to talk about, there wasn't much Sam wanted to talk about. He just didn't have the energy. Dean chuckled and shook his head as he pulled up to his parking spot, "Right… Bitch." Sam smiled at the nickname it reminds him of simpler days, and looked over at him for the first time since he had gotten into the car, "So this…" Dean looked over at him and smiled, "Home sweet home." Sam rolled his eyes as they both opened their car door, grabbing his bag as he did, "Yeah, if you want to call it that." Dean rolled his eyes, 'Work with me a little here Sam, just give me a day… come on." He said with a wave of his hand, walking over to the dorm buildings. Sam rolled his eyes as he looked around, _"Whatever"_ he said under his breath as he followed after Dean.

Sam looked around the room, there was two beds, two desk, A red rug, Two dressers, and a few other things. It was bad enough he was stuck here but now he had to share a room with some dick. Sam was sure the guy wouldn't last long at lest if it was up to Sam he wouldn't. Sam didn't like sharing his space, he didn't trust easily. Dean let his hand fall on Sam shoulder, "I know this isn't going to be easy, but can you at lest give the guy a chance before I have to explain why a week into school and the guy already wants to change rooms. Him being the head master's nephew and all" Sam had to keep himself from jumping when he felt Dean's hand come down on him, he had to remind himself Dean wasn't their father, before a smirk took over his face, "Sure thing Dean." Dean raised an eye brow, that was to easy, he wanted to ask Sam what that was all about but looking at the time, he dismissed the thought, "I have a few more papers I have to go over, should only take me an hour or so, meet me in my office in an hour and well go get dinner and talk this all over." "Sounds good Dean." Sam said walking over to the bed and setting his book bag down. Dean sighed as his hand fell from Sam's shoulder as he walked away, "Its going to be the last door on the right on the 3rd floor." He said, before walking out of the room. _"Great."_ Sam said to no one but himself.

Castiel let a small smile play on his face as he watched Sam clime into what he guessed was his brother's car, jumping when he heard the voice next to him ask, "Who's that?" Castiel sighed looking over to his right and looking up, "Just some kid I meet on the train. I thought you were going to send someone." The man smiled at him, "I had time." Rolling his eyes Castiel stood up, picking his bag up as he went, "Did my father call?" He asked trying to keep the hope out of his voice. "No, my dick brother didn't call." Lucifer said, as his eyes followed the boy, getting into his best Myology Professor's car. Castiel sighed, he knew he wouldn't, he didn't even know why he asked, he guessed a part of him hoped his father cared just little bit about him, Lucifer seemed to be the only person who cared. Lucifer let out his own sigh as his eye's landed on his nephew, "This way Castiel." He said as he walked off, Castiel following behind him.

Reaching the car Lucifer took his nephews bags throwing them into the back as they both got in. "Just because I'm the head master doesn't mean you can get away with anything." Lucifer said as he looked at him threw the corner of his eye, making the same turn Dean did moments ago. Castiel rolled his eyes, that thought never crossed his mind, its not like he was going to get into trouble anyways. "Nothing new." Lucifer sighed, he knew Castiel hadn't had an easy life or a fare one at that, but he was trying to help. "I didn't mean it any way." Castile looked over at his uncle and gave him a small smile, "I know… its okay." He knows lucifer didn't mean it like that, that he was the head master and he couldn't play favorites. It's not like castile was anyone's favorite anyways. A few moments latter they were pulling up the school, and Castiel let out a small sigh, not know this was the start of the best four years of his life.

Lucifer walked into his office just shortly after getting back to the school, with Castiel behind him. He still had work to do, a few phone calls to make and meetings to set up with the bored. "I still have some work to finish up, shouldn't take long, after words we'll get dinner, your dorm room is going to be in the next building 1st floor last door on the left." Lucifer said as he sat down at his desk opening his lap top, letting Castiel see himself out. Castiel sighed as he let the door behind him close, starting the very short walk to his room, hopping no one would mess with him, seeing as there was boys everywhere, getting ready for the year.


	3. (Real) Chapter 3

Castiel walked with his head down trying to keep to himself as much as he could. Hoping no one would noticed him, but unfortunately for him, he could feel eyes on him, as much as his uncle tried to keep this a bully free school, they were still sixteen-year-old boys and well his uncle couldn't be everywhere all the time. Castiel just looked like the kind of kid you push around, he was a buck 110 soaking wet at best, walked with his head down and wear a tan trench coat, and well sixteen-year-old boys are mean and well, being at boarding school needed to find some way to entertain themselves, so Castiel guessed that's why the boy who looked like he belonged to the football team was yelling "HEY KID, STOP." Castiel sighed, keeping his head down and kept walking acting like he didn't hear the obnoxious boy yelling at him. Beside how was he supposed to know for sure the boy was talking to him anyways there was about 20 other kids walking around. He guessed he was right about the kid yelling at him because he now stood in front of him blocking the path to the dorm rooms.

"You know its rude to ignore someone when they are talking to you." The boy said as he looked Castiel up and down. Castiel sighed as he slowly looked up at the kid. He was about 6'2 looked to weighed 210, with short blond hair that looked like it was just growing back from being shaved, brown eyes, a black and red football jersey with the number 23 on it, blue jeans and a pare of red vans on so Castiel knew he didn't stand a chance, but he couldn't help the smart remark that came, "Seeing as I don't know you and you have a football jersey on I could only assume you were trying to communicate with one of your howler monkeys" Castiel said as he looked between the two boys standing on either side of the boy who yelled at him, before looking back down.

"You just going to let him to talk to you like that Zach?" The boy to the right of Zach said as he elbowed him. "Yeah! What the hell does that mean?' The boy to the left said. Zach narrowed his eyes at Cass as he took a step forward grabbing Cass by the collar of his shirt, "What the hell did you just say to me?" Cass opened his mouth but before he could get a word out he found he was being thrown down and he was coming face to face with the dirt. The two boys next to Zach started to cheer him on which caused other boys to come over and cheer as well. School hadn't even started yet, and he was already public enemy number one.

Sam sighed as he watched his brother walk up the stairs from his doorway, looking around the hallway he rolled his eyes, boys where everywhere checking into their dorms. He had an hour to kill and he guessed he should at least look around a bit since he was going to be stuck here for the next 4 years. Walking out of the dorms he raised an eyebrow at the crowd of boys cheering and yelling, he was going to disregard it, but a certain tan trench coat caught his eye. "HEY!" Sam yelled as he pushed pass the boys yelling, "What the hell are you doing?" He asked as he made his way to front of the crowd. Zach smirked as he held Cass by the collar of his shirt, one hand in mid air in the form of a fist. "None of your fucking business." He said as he swages his fist at Cass. Cass closed his eyes as he waited for the in pact to his face. Slowing opening them when the hit never came, just in time to see Sam push Zach off of him. "I'm making it my business." Sam said as he pushed the boy of off Cass. Zack narrowed his eyes bucking up to Sam, "An…" but he paused when he heard someone calling his name. "You're lucky, but I'll be seeing you around, little guy." He said turning his head and winking at Cass. "Come on, Ezekiel, Raphael" He said as he waked off to the girl yelling his name from the parking lot.

Sam narrowed his eyes at the kids back as he helped Cass to his feet, "Who was that guy?" Cass sighed as he brushed himself off with the help of Sam, "I don't know. I guess his name is Zach that's what the other boys were calling him." Sam heled Cass's face in his hand as he turns it from side to side looking it over. "little rough but I think you'll be alright." Cass smiled as he pushed Sam's hand away, "Thank you." Sam titled his head as he smirked, not many people stuck up for the kid, he guessed everyone just turned a blind eye, "Just stick with me, hey I got about an hour before Deans done with whatever he's doing, let's check this place out." Cass titled his head, he was just going to make Sam just as much as a target as he was if not more of one, why would he want to hang out with him. "Its okay Sam, no need to be nice to me, besides I need to find my room before someone takes it." Sam rolled his eyes as he threw an arm around Cass's shoulders, he was more then tough enough to take any beatings Cass was going to get, he was used to it after all. "Making up for past demons, your rooming with me, my brother thought rooming with the Head master's nephew would keep me on my toes." Sam said as he walked Cass with him to check the place out.

Lucifer smirked as he watched from his window. He was going to go down there but stopped when he saw Dean's brother come to the rescue. Dean hadn't said much about the boy, just that he was troubled, and this was Deans last chance to save him. He had a feeling he was going to be seeing him a lot in his office by the way he just pushed the kid off of his nephew. Watching the boys walk off he sighed as he made his way back over to his desk, looking at the file he had his Secretary Meg, put together he shock his head. One look threw, and he would know all he needed to know about this boy. Picking it up and opening it but closing it before he could read anything for what felt like the 100th time. Closing his eyes rubbing them and sighing he finally threw it down. He wanted to know, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to read anything in the file. He hadn't even met the boy yet and he was already driving him crazy. Shaking his head he called Dean to come into his office.

Dean rolled his eyes as he hung up his office phone, he had been trying to get some extra work done before class's began the next day, he hadn't had much of a lesson plan due to making arrangements for Sam, and now lucifer wanted to see him in his office so by looks of it he wasn't going to get any work done. Maybe he could just talk Sam into getting a pizza and going back to his sweet. Each teacher had one. They were only a building away from the dorm rooms, he guessed the Head master wanted them to be close in case something happened, they were leaving 200 six-teen year old boys alone, seeing as the teachers traded out on who stayed at the dorms and Lucifer himself had his own personal sweet on the other side of campus. Must be nice to be the top dog. Sighing as he threw his pen down and scooted his chair back, " _Guess I'll go see what Lucifer wants"_ He muttered to himself standing up and walked out of his office.

Making the short walk over to the next building he stopped short of the crowd of boys but stopped himself from innerving when he saw Sam jumping in and brake it up as he helped the boy on the ground up. Dean smiled to himself as he counited his walk watching his brother and looking over the boy in the trench coat, the same boy from the bus stop that had been watching Sam. Finally reaching Lucifer's office he sighed as he knocked on the door and heard a 'It's open" as he opened it and walked it, "You wanted to speak with me?" Dean asked as he looked around the office. He hadn't been in here much, so he wasn't sure what it looked like. Int the middle of the room was a dark red wooded desk with a big chair behind it that sat on a blood red rug and two leather arm chairs in front of it on either side. Behind the desk was a bookshelf that covered the whole wall with all types of books everything from AP Literature to Ghouls and vampires and everything else supernatural., he bet Sam would love to get his hands on some of those, he loved to read or at least he used to. Dean wasn't to sure what Sam was into anymore… There was a big window that over looked the yard and in front of that was a wooden chest, right a cross from that was a side table lined with notebooks and pens. Dean wasn't sure what he excepted the office to look like, but it wasn't that.

Dean had heard the rumors about the Head Master when he first landed this job. His interview had been short due to it being over a web cam, and nothing about the head master had came up. He wanted to know all about Dean see if his file matched what he had to say. But he hadn't even been here a day before he knew all about Lucifer. At first he thought everything was just making it up because well no one likes their boss, but then he watched lucifer and maybe just maybe they weren't making anything up, so looking around the office he wasn't excepting this..

Lucifer looked up without lifting his head up and waved his hand out for Dean to take a seat, "Yes, this shouldn't take long just have a few questions for you." Dean raised an eyebrow as he made his way over to one of the leather chairs, "Yeah, about what?" Lucifer let a smile play over his face as he lifted his head up watching Dean take his seat, "About your brother." Dean held a look of confusion as he made eye contact with him, "What about my brother?" lucifer smirked as he folded his hands in front of him, "Well, why is he here?" Dean sighed, he knew this was coming, he hadn't told lucifer much, just that he needed to get Sam out of where he was. "Why are must kids here? Listen Sammy's doesn't like to even talk about it let alone let people know…" Lucifer let out his own sigh, there was lot about Dean he didn't know, and he wasn't an open book, lucifer guessed his brother wasn't much of one either. "Listen I went out on a limb for you, the least you can do is tell me why he's here." Dean rolled his eyes, as he looked out the window for a moment," Okay, but not a word of this gets back to Sammy." He paused as looked back to lucifer. Lucifer nodded his head for Dean to continue, he knew he wasn't going to get much out of the teacher, but anything was better than nothing. "Sam's not a bad kid. Life just hasn't been fair to him. We lost our mom when he was young, and it changed something in our dad, drank from sun up to sun down, took the lost out on Sam. Things seemed to be fine when I was around wasn't as bad but after I left… Well Sam doesn't talk about it, but the cuts, the bruises, all the different marks…" Dean pause and took a sharp breath, he couldn't even get Sam to tell him what really happened and here he was telling someone else what Sam was going through. "… He didn't need to tell me what was going on. He ties so hard to hid it, to do it all on his own… I just had to get him out of there and this was the only place I knew he would be safe at."

Lucifer sighed as he looked down at his folded hands, just hearing Dean talk about whatever was happening to his brother broke his heart, his blue eyes darkening at the anger he was feeling, he couldn't imagine how he would feel once he heard it from Sam himself. He didn't know the boy form a hole in the ground but every part of him wanted to. He was drawn to Sam and he hadn't even met him yet. He couldn't fight this feeling he had. He wanted to save Sam. Take him away from whatever nightmare he was living in. He wanted to make all his dreams come true, whatever they may be. "Well.." he paused, looking up at Dean, he didn't really know what to say to that, "… it'll stay just between us." Dean let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, he didn't excepted Lucifer to say much, but he didn't except him to be so understanding either. "Well if that was all, me and Sam were going to catch some dinner.." He said as he started to stand up. Lucifer half smiled, "Yeah that was all." He said with a wave of his hand going back to the file laying on his desk. Dean rolled his eyes making his out of the office, there was the asshole he knew lucifer was.

Sam raised an eyebrow as he and Cass made it back to their dorm room, once inside he finally handed Cass his book bag back, he didn't give Cass the change to put it away before he dragged him around the campus, Sam had found some good hiding spots and a few creepy spots he would have to remember to check out. Cass looked worn out and the heavy bag seem to be werning even more on him, so Sam took it from him and had refused to give it back to him no matter how much Castiel protested. "Thank you." Cass muttered as he started to un pack his things. Sam smirked as he watched Cass make his side of the room… well his. Sam didn't have much to unpack as seeing he only had clothes with him, but Dean made sure he had his room set up before Sam even made it out of his house. "You're really into this angle stuff, huh?" Sam asked as he looked at the angle wing sheets Castiel was putting over his bed. Cass sighed to himself, knew he should have gone with his plan blue ones, but he couldn't help it. "They make me feel safe…" He all but whispered out. Sam chuckled and hoped off his bed, patting Cass on the shoulder, "It's okay. I'm not going to laugh at you. At lest you have sheets to put on." Sam said walking over to his bag and pulling out his flannels to hang them up. They where about the only thing he took care of, took better care of them then he did himself. Mostly because they were Deans. And if anything happened to them.. well he already let their father down he couldn't let Dean down to. Cass turned to watch him with a titled of his head, "And why don't you? What happened?" Sam stopped for a moment as his back muscles tightened but for just a second, before he hung another shirt up, "Doesn't matter, What's in the pasts in the past right." He paused before clearing his throat "So uh who's your first class with?" Cass sighed as he turned back to making his bed, something really bad must have been happening to Sam, Cass barely even asked about it and fear immediately took over his body, so Cass wasn't going to push it, "Umm your brother I believe." Sam chuckled, "Yeah me too. He thought if he was my first class of the day then I wouldn't feel the need to skip." Sam said in a mocking tone waving his hands around and rolling his eyes. Cass could see him out of the corner of his eye, laughing softly, "He really cares about you huh." Sam rolled his eyes as he muttered out, "I guess." He wasn't sure if Dean was really looking out for him, if he really cared or if he was doing all this to just make himself feel better about leaving, that he really only cared about himself. The thought was beginning to irritate Sam, but luckily enough a knock came to the door as it slowly opened.

Dean sighed and shook his head as he made his way to the dorm rooms. He knew Sam wasn't going to be happy about the chance of plans. especially when Dean did it. He had a feeling it was going to cause a fight. Finally reaching Sam's door he knocked softy before opening it. He stood outside of it for what felt like hours. He used to be able to talk to Sam. Tell him things. He wasn't sure where he went wrong, well he knew he just didn't know how to fix it because now he could barely get three words out before a fight broke out or Sam just rolled his eyes and walked off. Picking Sam up was the first time they didn't fight. Sam didn't say much but it was better then what normally happened, he guessed that was because Sam had no where else to go but with Dean. Letting out another small sigh as Dean walked into the room and looked between the two boys. Sam looked well irritated, he knew this wasn't going to go well. And the other boy, well Dean couldn't help but think how cute and innocent he looked.

Sam raised and eyebrow as him and Cass shared a look before they both looked at the now opening door. Letting out a sigh and rolling his eyes as Dean come into focus, "Oh, it's just you… you know most people wait for answer to come in." Dean chuckled, "Well I'm not most people, beside I have a key to your room." Sam narrowed his eyes before sighing, "why do you have a key? Its not like I'm alone in here." He said as he looked over at Cass before looking back over to Dean. Cass wouldn't even get a word in before Dean answered Sam, not that he could say anything even if he wanted it. Dean was breath taking and it was taking all of Castiel's thinking to just breath right. The sun was setting and the light from the window was hitting dean just right, bring out the green in his eyes. Making the crews feet stand out more when he laughed. He had a Blue suit on that was hugging him in all the right places with a dark blue tie that was loosely hanging on his neck. Castiel couldn't take his eyes off him. Dean raised any eyebrow of his own, did Sam really think Dean was going to trust him right off the back. It may not be all Sam's fault for why he's here, but it wasn't all their fathers either. Sam knew right from wrong, "When has that ever stopped you before? It's not like your Kid of the year or anything." Sam rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. He was angry and hurt, more hurt then anything, he really thought Dean trusted him, but he guessed he was wrong about that. "If I didn't want to be trusted then I would have just stayed at home." Dean rolled his own eyes, did Sam really think he was no better than their father because that's how he was making it out to be. "So, you think I'm no better than Dad?" Sam shook his head as he stood up facing Dean, "Well if the shoe fits." Dean stood a little teller, Sam might have been teller then him, but he was still his little brother, "At least I'm not beating you!" Sam could feel his hands started to shake as he balled them into fest, looking from a wide eyed Cass to Dean who looked just as wide eyed as Cass did, He knew Dean didn't really mean it and it was just the heat of the moment but he hadn't opened up to Castiel and he hadn't planned to, at least not for a while, hell it took him years to even tell Brady about anything and that had been his best friend for years, He hadn't even told Dean everything yet "Whatever." He muttered as he pushed by Dean to walk out the open door. Dean grabbed Sam's arm, "I didn't mean that Sammy. I dint came here to fight, I came to tell you that there's a change of our plans tonight." Sam ripped his arm away form Dean, pulling his sleeve up, showing a scar from a hot frying pan, "That's from the last time you 'cancelled plans', so the only change you have to make is me not being there." Looking over at Cass with an apologetic look before walking out the door.

Sam couldn't be around Dean for another moment. He wanted to punch Dean, beat the dog shit out of him, but that made him feel even worse then he already was. And Cass… Well he didn't need pity or anything and he knew that would be the first thing he got, and he really didn't want to stick around for that. Pushing past Dean, making a sharp turn just to the right he hadn't noised the teacher walking down the hell as he bumped into him, "Watch where your going asshole." Sam mutter out. "Want to run that by me again?" "Have a hearing issue or something?" Sam asked as he looked up at the man. "SAM!" Dean yelled from the door way, "Benny please don't mind him." As he started to walk up to the pair. Benny raised an eyebrow, he could see it now. This must be Dean's little brother. It was about the only thing Dean talked about, but he couldn't just let how Sam talked to him slid, "Well, you must be Dean's little brother. I can leave you to him or take you to the head master." Sam Rolled his eyes, did Dean tell everyone about him. "I'll take my chances with the head master." He said as he pushed past the two men. Dean sighed held up his hand but let it fall without saying anything. Benny raised an eyebrow, "Talk when I get back?" Dean shook his head, "Yeah." He mutters as he walked back inside the room as Benny went after Sam.


End file.
